Orion
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: “A historia de um amor que jamais poderia se realizar, mas que foi contado atraves das estrelas...” [Para Arthemisys]


**Órion**

**-**

"_A história de um amor que jamais poderia se realizar, mas que foi contado através das estrelas..."_

_-_

_**By K-chan LP** _

-

_**Para Arthemisys** _

_

* * *

O sol já se despedia de seu posto no alto do céu, pintando as planícies de Elêusis com seu último brilho alaranjado. Quem olhasse para o vasto céu naquela tarde poderia avistar Selene, seu brilho prateado já presente, não pela chegada do anoitecer...afinal, Selene só brilhava intensamente como agora para uma única deusa... _

**No coração da floresta:**

Correndo entre as árvores a procura de seu alvo, a caçadora, com sua velocidade divina, poderia não passar de um vulto aos olhos mortais. Finalmente, avistou o cervo que antes fugia tão velozmente em uma clareira, próxima ao rio que cortava a floresta, onde saciava sua sede.

A deusa da Lua sorriu satisfeita ao encontrar sua presa. Tirou uma de suas flechas prateadas e preparou seu arco, fazendo uma mira perfeita com seus aguçados olhos verdes. Antes que pudesse atirar, outra flecha perfurou o corpo do animal, que caiu inerte no chão.

Ártemis rapidamente recolheu sua flecha e se aproximando do cervo caído tentando

descobrir quem interrompera sua caçada. Ajoelhou-se sobre o corpo do animal, analisando a flecha mortal. Era feita de madeira, uma típica flecha de caçadores humanos, então com certeza não era seu irmão, o Deus-Sol Apolo – cujas flechas tinham o dourado flamejante do fogo – que tentava lhe pregar uma peça.

A deusa conseguiu ouvir passos apressados do lado oposto de onde estava. Sua divina audição também captou o som de latidos e logo, um cão negro, de porte médio e reluzentes olhos azuis apareceu.

O belo cão encarou Ártemis, e não emitiu nenhum som. Como era interessante o sexto sentido dos animais. Alguns diziam que não tinham inteligência. Uma bobagem, na opinião da deusa, os animais eram entidades fortíssimas, esse belo cão por exemplo, podia sentir seu poderoso cosmo, sabendo que se tratava de uma criatura divina.

Ártemis estendeu a mão e o cão se aproximou lentamente. A deusa passou sua mão pela cabeça do animal, que retribuiu o carinho lambendo seu braço. Afagou as costas do animal e riu docemente quando este ficou sobre as patas traseiras para lhe lamber o rosto.

"Sirius!" – uma voz masculina chamou e o cão latiu prontamente, virando-se na direção da voz.

A deusa observou calada enquanto um humano, aparentemente um caçador, vinha correndo ao seu encontro. O caçador assoviou e seu fiel cão foi correndo até ele. Acariciou a cabeça de Sirius – o nome pelo qual chamara seu fiel companheiro – e sorrindo de satisfação, viu o cervo caído ao lado do rio. Aproximou-se e viu que havia uma pessoa ajoelhada ao lado de sua caça.

"Hei! Este cervo é meu, não se aprox...!" – parou ao ver a bela jovem. Ela se levantou e o jovem caçador pareceu hipnotizado. As vestes brancas marcavam suas belas curvas, seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas, sua pele branca que brilhava à luz da lua, seus longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo...ela era...perfeita.

A deusa se ergueu lentamente e observou o caçador que gritara com ela. Vestia uma túnica azul velha, uma pele de leão às costas e em seu cinturão repousava o carcás cheio de flechas. O rapaz estava sujo, mas tinha belas feições e Ártemis notou o brilho em seus olhos castanhos.

"Eu não ia roubar sua caça, homem..." – Órion pôde ouvir a voz melodiosa que saía dos lábios da jovem e saiu de seu transe - "Só quis saber quem acertou esta presa antes de mim, não precisava ter gritado..."

"Eu... Meu nome é Órion, filho de Ídon. Ahn...bem, me perdoe os maus modos moça..." – passou a mão pelos longos cabelos negros, sorrindo desconcertado com sua atitude anterior – "Mas é que faz tempos que não caço um cervo tão grande...Quase três dias na floresta para encontrar esse aqui!"

O jovem se aproximou e retirou a flecha do animal morto. Com uma força extraordinária levantou o cervo com um único braço e o pôs às costas. Ele se ergueu e olhou a jovem novamente, sentindo seu rosto quente.

Ártemis não gostara da grosseria inicial do caçador, mas deu um meio sorriso ao ver o humano desconcertado. Criaturas tão...interessantes. Quando o jovem levantara o cervo com um único braço, a deusa notou os musculosos braços do caçador. E...abriu um verdadeiro sorriso dessa vez...era rubor no rosto dele? Ártemis começou a rir largamente, levando uma das mãos à boca para tentar, em vão, controlar o riso.

Órion viu a bela jovem dar um sorriso, que logo se transformou em um sonoro riso. Ele imaginava o quão bobo estaria aos olhos dela... Ela parecia ser de família rica, provavelmente da grande casa que ele avistara em Éfeso.

"Deve me achar um tolo..." – disse ele desviando o olhar.

"Eu nunca...vi um homem envergonhado antes!" – disse ela em meio aos risos.

Órion sentiu a face queimar e sorriu sem graça. Então ela tinha percebido! Ele pediu a todos os deuses que lembrava para ter uma face impassível naquele momento, mas infelizmente, sabia que suas maçãs deviam estar mais vermelhas do que nunca. Logo a moça recuperou o fôlego e ele pôde ver que ela quem estava desconcertada agora.

"Desculpe... eu não devia ter feito isso..." – disse a deusa em um sussurro e no outro segundo, correra dali.

"Es-espere!" – ele queria segui-la, mas a jovem era tão rápida que Órion mal deu dois passos e já a perdera de vista. Sirius, seu cão fiel, tentara a sorte, mas logo voltara. O caçador ficou observando o lugar por onde a bela jovem escapara e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Eu nem ao menos perguntei o nome dela..." – Sirius lambera a mão do caçador, tentando consola-lo – "Bem...acho melhor comermos, não é menino?" – acariciou a cabeça do cão, que deu um sonoro latido e saiu andando atrás de seu dono.

**

* * *

Templo da Caçadora...**

Não sabia o que a levara a agir daquele modo. O homem achou que ela zombava dele!

_Órion...filho de Ídon..._, foi assim que ele se apresentara não?

A deusa se levantou da enorme fonte de mármore na qual se banhava, e logo suas ninfas cobriram seu corpo com uma túnica de linho branco, que evidenciava ainda mais suas belas curvas.

Sentou-se na enorme janela para apreciar a lua, sua eterna companheira, sempre seguindo com seu brilho prateado os passos de Ártemis. Mas os pensamentos da deusa não estavam concentrados em Selene...

Ainda se lembrava das feições másculas do caçador e o som da voz dele não saía de sua cabeça... Riu baixinho ao se lembrar do rubor que surgira em seu rosto. Sua fiel amiga e conselheira, a ninfa Calisto, se aproximou da deusa com uma cesta de pêssegos, as frutas favoritas de Ártemis.

"Do que ri, minha senhora?" – perguntou Calisto com um sorriso.

Ártemis pegou um dos pêssegos oferecidos pela ninfa e lhe contou sobre seu repentino encontro na floresta. A fiel Calisto pôde perceber um brilho no olhar de sua senhora enquanto ela descrevia o caçador.

"...e então eu voltei para este templo." – concluiu a deusa.

"Acha que o encontrará de novo, senhora?" – perguntou a ninfa, com uma expressão sonhadora em seu semblante.

"Não sei..." – murmurou a deusa, antes de voltar a admirar a lua cheia no imenso céu noturno.

"Mas eu gostaria muito, Calisto..."

_**Continua...**__

* * *

Olá pessoal! _

_Essa fanfic é dedicada para uma pessoa que eu admiro muito e que me inspirou a escrever... Dona Arthemisys, continue a inspirar outros com suas fics e seu jeito meigo de ser!_

_Não sei quantos capítulos terá... estou com ela pronta, só falta passar para o computador! Espero que gostem deste romance!_

_Beijos, K-chan LP!_


End file.
